


Broken Glasses

by randythrandy24



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randythrandy24/pseuds/randythrandy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for "I would love to see something where Combeferre is studying or something in the Musain, and then something happens (maybe the Amis get a little too rowdy) and his glasses break. Combeferre is practically blind without them, so cue the rest of them trying to help or fix his glasses or take him home or sex or whatever.</p>
<p>In shorter terms, I just want Ferre with broken glasses."</p>
<p>Bahorel accidently breaks Combeferre's glasses and out of the kindness of his heart, helps the practically blind man home. Sex or whatever happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt and thought I'd write a little something. Hope you enjoy! Feedback welcome. My Tumblr is http://randythrandy24.tumblr.com/

Combeferre was sitting at the table minding his own business, reading Kant’s Groundwork of the Metaphysics of Morals, while his friends were drinking and getting progressively louder and rougher. 

He sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He had been too busy to fix the nose pads to make them sit right. He would get around to that eventually.

He tried to concentrate on his reading but Bahorel and Feuilly were sitting on each side of him, yelling across him about what the best beer was.

He enjoyed hearing Bahorel argue, he always had a bit of a crush on the other man and he liked his sense of humor and passion. 

Combeferre knew Bahorel and was almost one hundred percent certain that it was going to get violent soon, so he scooted back his chair, trying to get out of the situation before anything could happen. 

As he did, he backed his chair right into a man carrying drinks past him.

The drinks fell from his hands and spilled all over Bahorel’s lap.

Combeferre saw his own life flash before his eyes. He was trapped in between his chair, the man, and the table and he could see the rage in Bahorel’s eyes.

Bahorel shoved his chair backwards and rose from it swiftly. He was on the man who spilled the drinks so fast that Combeferre didn’t even have the chance to move out of the way.

He wasn’t going to chance getting hit in the face so he didn’t turn his head to see what was going on behind where he was sitting. He definitely didn’t see the elbow that was thrown back, which collided with the side of his face, jarring him forward and causing his glasses to slip off his face and onto the ground. 

Bahorel was too busy pulverizing the guy to notice that he had hit Combeferre. He also didn’t notice the glasses that were mere inches from his left foot. 

When he decided the man was sufficiently beaten, he took a step back and heard a crunch. 

Combeferre cringed. He couldn’t see anything that was happening without his glasses on, but he knew that sound was probably said glasses being crushed. 

Bahorel lifted his foot and looked down.

Sure enough, there were Combeferre’s glasses, smashed into tiny pieces and bent to hell, where his foot had just been. 

He cursed underneath his breath as he looked at the other man. 

Combeferre was bending over and squinting, trying to figure out if those were indeed his glasses that just got crushed, or maybe if he was lucky, just a beer bottle or something else glass. 

Bahorel squatted down and picked up the frames, the lenses were completely crushed and no longer residing in their frame. 

“Fuck.” He muttered.

He stood up, Combeferre still bent over and squinting and thrust the glasses in front of Combeferre’s face. Combeferre leaned forward a bit to see what the other man was handing him and frowned when he realized it was his glasses. 

These were his last pair! How was he supposed to see anything now? 

“Hey man. I’m really fucking sorry about that. I didn’t know they were there until it was too late. I’ll buy you a new pair.”

Combeferre sighed before replying. 

“It’s fine. It’s my own fault. If I had tightened them when I meant to they wouldn’t have fallen off my face. If anything the whole thing is my faul…” 

Combeferre was cut off by Bahorel leaning in and looking at the side of his face.

“When the fuck did you get in a fight? You are way too nice to hit anyone. The side of your face looks a little gnarly right now. Looks like someone decked you.”

“Yeah Bahorel, that would have been your elbow colliding with the side of my face.”

“Oh holy shit dude, I fucking hit you? When the fuck did I hit you? Goddamn I’m a mess.” 

Combeferre smiled at this. He wasn’t even upset about getting hit. He was more concerned with how he was going to get home when he couldn’t see.

Bahorel figured from all the squinting going on that Combeferre couldn’t see shit without his glasses. The least he could do was offer to help the guy home, after breaking his glasses and elbowing him in the face. 

“I’ll help you get home, if that’s what has you looking so concerned. I can practically hear your brain fucking working right now. It’s the least I could do after all the trouble I’ve just caused. I’m also pretty sure I’m about to be kicked out of here for fighting again.”

Combeferre looked up at the man and nodded. He definitely couldn’t get home on his own so who was he to refuse the help.

He began gathering his things and shoving them into his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder as he stood up and moved towards where Bahorel was standing.

“Ready.” He said.

He followed Bahorel to the stairs; it wasn’t hard to see the large, moving blob of black that was Bahorel. 

He turned before reaching the stairs and offered a wave to his friends. He wasn’t sure if any of them waved back, they were all talking loudly again. 

He turned back and nearly bumped into Bahorel, who was standing much closer than he remembered. 

“Coming?” 

“Yes, sorry.”

They started down the stairs, Bahorel skipping two at a time while humming some song Combeferre didn’t recognize and Combeferre moving much, much slower, looking down and squinting to make sure he didn’t miss one and make a fool of himself by falling down on his ass. 

He could hear Bahorel laughing from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs and he shot an evil glare vaguely in that direction. 

He successfully made it to the bottom without incident but lost Bahorel. He panicked slightly and glanced around, trying to make out Bahorel in the small crowd. 

“Over here at the door.”

He heard and went towards the door. Sure enough, there was Bahorel, leaning on the frame and holding the door open for him.

They slowly made their way down the street, Combeferre’s eyes trained on Bahorel’s back. 

They hadn’t made much progress in ten minutes but Combeferre was walking as fast as he was comfortable with, being practically blind and all. 

“Oh for the love of God and all things holy!”

He heard Bahorel groan and was surprised when the man in front of him spun around and stomped back to him.

He proceeded to angrily grab Combeferre’s hand and jerk him forward. 

“Let’s go slow ass. It’s gonna take us 50 years to get back to your place if we continue walking this fucking slow. I’m pretty sure I have seen at least 14 snails crawl past us.”

Bahorel continued to pull Combeferre along at a much faster pace, all while Combeferre worried about stepping on the back of Bahorel’s huge work boots. He almost ran into Bahorel’s back when he realized they had stopped moving. 

“Here we are. Where’s your key?”

Combeferre reached into his bag, grabbing the keys from the same spot he always kept them. 

He moved in front of the other man and brought the keys close to his face in an attempt to find the right one.

After figuring out which one was the key to his apartment, he tried to put it into the lock. It was much easier said than done, especially when he couldn’t see anything that was more than 6 inches away from his face.

He heard Bahorel sigh and then the keys were ripped from his hands. 

“Let me do this shit. I can actually see what’s going on.”

Bahorel opened the door on his first attempt and roughly pushed it open.

Bahorel blew into his apartment before Combeferre could even register what had happened.

“You don’t have to stay. I think I can find my way around my own apartment just fine by myself. I was just going to go to bed anyway.” 

“No fucking way I’m leaving without looking at what I did to your face. Gotta make sure I didn’t permanently damage your handsome looks.” 

Combeferre blushed at the compliment. He wasn’t used to receiving them, especially not from someone as good looking as Bahorel.

Bahorel had a face that, even when bruised, could make even the straightest man question his sexuality. 

Combeferre was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Bahorel yell from the kitchen. 

“You gonna stand there all night or are you coming so I can check this shit out?” 

Combeferre made his way that direction and sat down at the table.

Bahorel had tossed his leather jacket onto the back of the chair and was currently leaning back against the counter in a white wife-beater. 

Combeferre could just barely make out his arm muscles, which if the face didn’t make a man question their sexuality, those arms definitely would. 

Bahorel pushed off from the counter and made his way over to where Combeferre was sitting. 

He bent over so that his face was even with the side of Combeferre’s and inspected the bruise that was forming. 

Combeferre’s breath hitched and his face reddened at the close proximity. 

“Damn. I musta hit you pretty fucking hard.”

Bahorel said as he brought his hand up to touch the bruise. He lightly ran his fingers over it, causing goosebumps to form as the fingers ghosted over the mark. 

Combeferre was certain that his face would catch fire any second now from how hard he was blushing. 

The fingers were removed and he heard the other man chuckle as he moved towards the fridge.

Bahorel returned seconds later with an ice pack, which he pressed onto the side of Combeferre’s face.

“That should take the sting away. Hopefully it won’t swell, but I can’t make any promises on that one. Looks like I clocked you pretty fucking hard. Hard enough to knock your glasses off your face at least.”

Bahorel moved into the living room and kicked his work boots off before flopping down onto the couch and swinging his feet up to rest on the coffee table that was littered with books and papers, causing some of the papers to flutter to the ground.

He grabbed the remote that was sitting on the arm of the couch and flipped the TV on, turning to some shitty action movie that was already half way over. 

Combeferre wandered over and sat down at the opposite end of the couch, not wanting to invade the others personal space. 

They sat in comfortable silence for thirty minutes, Bahorel laughing at the shitty action sequences and Combeferre squinting to try and see what was so funny. 

When the movie ended Bahorel swung his feet around and launched off the couch, causing Combeferre to flinch. 

The other man walked over and squatted in front of him, grabbing the ice pack from the others hand and throwing it off to the side.

He poked and prodded at the bruise, causing Combeferre to hiss. 

“Hurts huh?”

“When you poke at it, it’s obviously going to hurt. I’m sure it’ll be fine in the morning.” 

“Uh huh. Do you know what I think would make it better?” Bahorel said as he leaned closer to Combeferre.

Combeferre was finally able to see the other man’s face, and he followed the other man’s eyes as they darted down to look at his lips.

His breath hitched and he absent mindedly licked his lips.

“What’s that?”

“Mmmm. A kiss.” 

“I…is that so?”

“Yes, absolutely.” 

At this point Combeferre could feel the other man’s breath ghosting his lips. He shivered in anticipation.

Bahorel closed the gap after what felt like an eternity and Combeferre was surprised that the other man’s lips were so soft.

The kiss was delicate, almost as if Bahorel was testing the water, making sure that this was acceptable. 

It was definitely acceptable.

Combeferre wanted more. He lightly bit Bahorel’s bottom lip, earning a low moan from the other man.

Bahorel brought his hand up to rest on the back of Combeferre’s neck, lightly carding his fingers through the short blonde hair and at the same time pulling Combeferre closer, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, Combeferre was bright red and gasping for breath. Bahorel was wearing a huge grin, his hand still on the back of the others neck. 

“See? Don’t you feel much better now?”

“I..yes. Yes, but it still hurts.”

“Well I know something that’ll make it stop hurting.”

“Another kiss?” “Ahh. No. Not another kiss. Something much, much better.” Bahorel said with a smirk.

Combeferre sucked in a breath as his mind began racing. 

The other man stood up and began walking back towards the bedroom.

“You coming?”

Combeferre shot up so fast he nearly lost balance and stumbled back towards his room, where Bahorel had vanished. 

He was surprised he didn’t trip over anything on the way. 

He was even more surprised when Bahorel grabbed his face and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.

He felt teeth nibble at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to grant entrance. Bahorel slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth and lightly ran it over his teeth, while his hands moved down over Combeferre’s chest, one resting on his hip while the other slipped underneath his shirt and ghosted over the soft hairs covering his stomach. 

Combeferre moaned when the other man’s mouth found his neck and latched on, sucking an ugly purple bruise onto the skin there. Bahorel began walking Combeferre backwards until the edge of the bed hit the backs of his knees and he fell down onto it. 

He took this time to snap the top button of Combeferre’s shirt open and then yank it over his head, he wasn’t patient enough to pop open every single one, and when it was off motioned for the other man to move back.

Bahorel crawled up the bed and his lips were back on Combeferre’s neck in an instant. Combeferre was so distracted by this that he didn’t notice the other’s man hand had moved until it was grasping him though his slacks. He let out a load moan, which he was sure he would be embarrassed about later, but Bahorel seemed to like it.

Combeferre reached down and grabbed the hem of Bahorel’s wife-beater, pulling it off and tossing it somewhere in the room. 

His ran his hands up Bahorel’s back and felt the other man shiver above him.

Bahorel had shifted his attention downwards and was now kissing and licking his way across Combeferre’s chest.

When he reached his nipple he took it into his mouth and gently bit down on it, causing Combeferre to hiss and buck his hips against the hand that was still massaging him.

He could feel Bahorel grin and whimpered when Bahorel ceased all his attentions.

He rose up to his knees and reached down to undo Combeferre’s belt. He didn’t even bother pulling it out of the belt loops before reaching down to pop the button and undo the zipper on his slacks. 

He swiftly pulled both his slacks and boxer briefs off at the same time and his eyes traveled down to the other man’s erection, now free from its confines.

The blush that had been covering Combeferre’s cheeks spread down his chest as he looked at the other man with hooded eyes.

Bahorel groaned and muttered “Fuck…” before he was on Combeferre again. This time he turned his attention to Combeferre’s inner thigh, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there, purposely avoiding the area that Combeferre was desperate to have touched. 

“Bahorel…please….”

He could feel the other man smirk into his thigh and heard Bahorel say, “Your wish is my command…” before he lost all coherent thought.

Bahorel’s tongue ran on the underside of his cock, along the vein and licked around the head. 

He wished he could see what was going on right now; the sight alone would have made him cum, so he was slightly glad he couldn’t.

Bahorel wasted no time. He took the head into his mouth and circled his tongue around it, earning a curse and moan out of the man underneath him.

He took what he could into his mouth and used his hand to pump what he couldn’t. 

He began bobbing up and down, alternating between running his tongue underneath and circling it around the head. 

When Bahorel hollowed his cheeks and hummed, Combeferre moaned louder than before and thrust up into the tight, wet heat.

He could feel Bahorel smirking around him and the muffled chuckle the other man let out caused him to moan again. 

Bahorel pulled off with a loud pop, causing Combeferre’s eyes to fly open. 

“Why’d you stop? I..I’m so close.”

Bahorel’s smile widened. 

“I know. That’s why I stopped. Got any lube and condoms?” 

“Top drawer.” 

Bahorel crawled over to the side of the bed and flung open the drawer, rummaging around inside until he found what he was looking for. He threw both items down onto the bed and reached to undo his own jeans, which had become painfully tight and the zipper was pressing uncomfortably into his erection. He cursed himself for forgoing underwear. 

Once he had the jeans removed he tossed them to the side and picked up the lube, popping the cap and pouring some over his fingers. 

He rubbed them together, warming the cool substance to make it more pleasant for the other man. When he deemed it sufficiently warmed, he circled his fingers around Combeferre’s entrance, before gently pushing one inside. 

Combeferre groaned and tensed up. It had been a very long time since he had been intimate with anyone else. 

“Relax.” Bahorel said as he leaned forward to press a kiss onto Combeferre’s jaw. Combeferre let out a deep breath and willed himself to relax.

Bahorel pumped the finger in and out before adding a second one. He crooked his fingers, in search of that perfect spot. When Combeferre let out an obscene moan he knew he found what he was looking for. 

He worked in a third finger and continued striking the other man’s prostate until he was a babbling mess. 

“Bahorel just fuck me. I’m ready. God fuck me already!” 

Bahorel chuckled as he removed his fingers and slipped on the condom.

He grabbed the other man’s thighs, spreading them farther apart before sinking in. When he was fully sheathed he stilled, waiting for Combeferre to adjust.

When he received a nod, he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. He grabbed Combeferre’s ankles and brought them over his shoulders, pressing a soft kiss onto the left one. 

“Fuck, harder Bahorel. I won’t break.”

Bahorel didn’t need to be told twice. He placed his hands on either side of Combeferre’s face and snapped his hips forward. 

This position allowed him to go deeper and he altered his angle slightly in order to strike the other man’s prostate. He grinned when Combeferre let out another obscene moan and threw his head back. 

Combeferre was desperately trying to hold onto anything he could. He grabbed Bahorel’s arms and squeezed tightly, his head thrown back and neck exposed, giving Bahorel the perfect opening.

Bahorel dived in and bit the crook of his neck, causing the other man to cry out and squeeze his arms even harder.

Bahorel was close, and he could tell Combeferre was close as well. He picked up his pace, slamming into the other man so hard the headboard shook behind them as it banged into the wall. 

He reached between them and grabbed the man’s leaking cock, pumping it once, twice, before Combeferre was shouting, “BAHOREL!” and spilling between them. 

Combeferre had clamped down onto Bahorel’s cock. He gave a few more shallow thrusts before he was spilling inside the other man and whispering “Ferre” into his neck.

Bahorel pulled out and peeled off the condom, throwing it into the trash can near the bed. 

He grabbed his wife-beater and wiped the mess off of Combeferre’s chest before flopping back down on the bed next to him, wearing a huge smile. 

Combeferre was close enough to see his face and that smile was contagious. He found himself grinning back at the other man. 

Bahorel leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. He lifted his arm, allowing Combeferre to rest his head on his chest. 

The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the Bahorel’s fingers trailing lightly over his side, leaving goosebumps as they went.

When Combeferre woke up he was incredibly hot and he didn’t understand why. His hair was stuck to his face and the arm he had been laying on was asleep.

He tried to push himself up but he was tangled in blankets and was that a leg?

The night before came rushing back to him. His face flushed as he remembered the way he moaned Bahorel’s name. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Bahorel groan and say in a voice that was deep, and rough from sleep, “Mmmmm, stop fucking moving and go back to sleep. It’s too early to be awake.”

Combeferre chuckled as he pried himself away from the other man’s iron like grasp. 

He wandered over to the mirror in the bathroom to inspect his face. The bruising was worse than it was the night before, probably from sleeping on Bahorel’s rock solid chest. 

He was so close to the mirror that he didn’t notice Bahorel come up behind him. The other man wrapped his arms around Combeferre’s waist and placed a soft kiss on the side of his face.

“Sorry for fucking your face up. Oh and your glasses. You’re still fucking sexy with that huge bruise though.” Combeferre couldn’t help but blush at the compliment.

“I’m fucking starving. Let’s go get breakfast dude, before I eat your toothpaste.” 

Combeferre grinned and followed Bahorel into the bedroom. He grabbed whatever he could find that smelled clean and hoped he didn’t look like an asshole who couldn’t match colors. 

They wandered out of the apartment a few minutes later, hand in hand, and headed to the small coffee shop that was a few blocks down. Bahorel still hadn’t released his hand when they sat down.

“Can I kiss that stupid fucking grin off your face?” Bahorel asked as he leaned over the table. Combeferre barely got out a yes before his lips were covered. 

Maybe breaking his glasses wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
